still the one
by zashleyroxzanessasox
Summary: this one of the stories out of my fav book. satisfy me by Renee Alexis troypay style.
1. Chapter 1

Ok ppl

I finally figured out what kind of story

I'm gonna do

Im gonna combine my

Fav book with my fav couple

So wat im gonna do change the names in the story

So it would be the hsm characters

I hope u enjoy

p.s. this is def a m rated story hehe

Book: satisfy me

Couple: troypay duh!


	2. finding her

1**In this story troy is a few years younger then sharpay . Chad is not friends with troy or anyone he is just a detective like person name Chad ellery Sharpay and Ryan are not related and troy and Gabriella are sister/brothers. Sharpay does not want to be a actress. Enjoy.**

October 30

10:00 A.M. looked like an undertaker, but he was much more then that. He was the finder of lost loves, or, in this case the finder of wanted-to-be loves. He sat his jet-black briefcase on the table in front of the gentleman who hired him and said "I found her"

A calmly excited voice responded. "Really? where?"

"She owns several pharmacies in the metro area but mainly works out of the one at 906 Dayton street; Evans's pharmacy."

"A pharmacist?"

"correct. She's been one for almost ten years now."

"here in Cleveland, you say?"

"Yes, sir"

"She was always a smart, pretty young thing. I knew she'd make it big one day. Christ. She's been under my nose all this time, and I didn't know it.

"She's been here for only two years. I traced her from work records in cali"

"Still, two years- I should have seen her" the client slid the envelope of money across the table to Mr. Ellery. " job well done. I appreciate your time"

"I appreciate your business" Mr. Ellery took a card from his wallet and handed it over. "Pass the word. My prices are fair, and I can negotiate."

"What you just did for me is worth a mint. And if she's open to seeing me, I'll be glad to endorse your ad in the _metro times_, free of charge, naturally"

"That's what I call spreading the word."

The client watched as Mr. Ellery walked from the office, and then called directory assistance to get the number for Evans's pharmacy. "Hello?" The voice on the other end was definitely that of Ms. Sharpay Evans. Her voice hadn't changed in almost twenty years, and he relished the sound of it. He tried to sound rational as he spoke. "Can you tell me what your store hours are?...And that is 906 Dayton Street, correct?...thank you"

well there it is. Wat did you thing so far?


	3. Memories

1At 7:30 that evening, the man approached Evans's pharmacy and stared at the building covered with garish Halloween decorations. She had always been the festive type-it fit so well with her personality: bubbly. He smiled at the talking Dracula. _"Never steal a drop without your blue cross identification card. It could save your life!"_ cute, real cute. He walked in.

No one POV

Behind the counter, sharpay kept her eyes on the exact dosages to get her customers' prescription right and ready for tomorrow-mourning pickups. Fresh out of a terrible relationship, working like crazy to keep her mind occupied was the only thing left to do.

as she worked, she thought over her life, wondering if she did the right thing by putting zeke out a few weeks ago. He was good for curing the loneliness for a hot minute, but that was it. Other then that, he wasn't worth a dime in his pocket.

As usual, her next set of doubts set up camp in her mind: would she have had a happier life in San Diego if she hadn't moved back to Cleveland? living in Cali was fine, but she missed her family, friends. One in particular came to mind: Gabriella Bolton . They'd been pals years ago, despite the constant presence of Gabriella's kid brother and all-around monster, Troy Bolton. Troy had always been cute in his way, but he was a pest.

When you're 14, you for sure don't want some snotty-nosed little chump tagging along. She and gabi were at the age where they had the hots for boys and any X-rated film they could sneak in to. That ended when gabi's mother went to work in the ER of Oakland Medical and was on call most nights. Troy was practically forced on them, and even at the tender age of eight, the little snot was sizing sharpay up. Yes the cute little tyke wanted her; as if he knew something about sex. Frankly, it grossed her out to think Troy was smiling at her.

Sure, she was considered pretty with nice tanned skin, long lucius blonde hair, and dark brown eyes, but she didn't want a kid drooling over her. YUCK! As it always happened, troy around because she and gabi were inseparable. They were mad about the boys and were going to get them, come hell or high water- even if they had to have troy right behind them.

That was many stories and lifetimes ago. She had lost contact with gabi, who had gotten married right out of high school to one of those boys they were hot over. Sharpay went to college to become a pharmacist. As far as troy was concerned, she hadn't any idea what happened to him. She just assumed he got hauled off to some institution for the sexually insane. Good for his little butt. Other then right now, she hadn't actually thought about him too much.

The last thing she wanted to be doing on devil's night was working late doing the books. Her idea of a cozy, haunted night was to be in front of her television watching anything scary featuring her favorite, Mr. Vincent Price. Weirdos and slashers were her thing, for some reason. Maybe from wanting to do away with troy years ago.

Nonetheless, her work night was to be a long one- at least for another hour. She owned several pharmacies in the metro area and had to make sure everything was right before opening the following morning to sell packets of alcohol chasers to late-night partyers. Yes, Halloween would be a big night-her pharmacy would make a mint on inebriation fixers and keep Cleveland hangover free.


	4. meeting

1It wasn't quite closing time, and there were a few customers left to serve, plus another employee who hadn't left yet. Sharpay was about to let her off early when another customer came in. She watched other customers leave and told her employee to take off, that she could handle the last guy who'd just come in.

Taylor really didn't seem to want to leave sharpay in there alone with a strange man on that particular evening-either that or Taylor was checking out how fine his ass was and wanted to hook up with him later. No matter, sharpay made her leave so she could size him up instead.

This gentleman was just browsing, and she didn't know if he'd come in for a prescription or what. After a few more minutes of staring his delicious ass down, sharpay decided it was time for him to either buy something or leave. She was tired and wanted to get back to the comfort of her own queen-size bed-alone. This mane was cute though, cute enough to share that big bed with. she couldn't help checking him out. Something about him made her stare, stare, stare. There was something more than an instant attraction, something familiar about him, but what?

She notice how his eyes would search her, then dart away like he was shy. Maybe it was a male thing-checking out the action. That was cool with her, because he was the sexiest thing that had ever stepped foot in there. Her usual customers were men in their seventies and eighties, humped over and trying their best to flirt while flashing a toothless grin. That wasn't about to happen, not for her. If she was to take up with a man ever again, it would be the long, lean, sexy type, the type that was walking her way. The gentleman was definitely an attention getter, and she hated the fact that his very persona was close to flooring her. He was stacked, had dirty blonde shaggy hair, and looked like the actor Zac Efron, who was fine as a needle in a haystack; a welcome sight!

Sharpay was actually a little nervous about speaking to him, for fear of mumbling gibberish. She cleared her throat. "Sir, we're about to close. Is there something I can help you with?"

He walked up to the counter, and her legs got weak. He smiled and skyrocketed her straight to the moon. Even his teeth were pretty–straight, with no gaps or missing teeth, just perfect. He was _damn_ fine walking DNA. Sharpay was used to primates or single-celled organisms like zeke or her ex-husband, BJ, because that was all that approached her. She knew she was lovely–why couldn't she get the handsome ones? Even this man, she thought, was going to buy whatever he needed and then leave the store.

As he approached her, he looked straight into her eyes. At first he didn't say anything, but she encouraged him a little."sir, are you okay? Can I get you something to buy? We _are_ about to close"

he leaned in to her with that delicious smile. " you sure the hell can get something for me, sharpay Evans."

That floored her. Did this stranger know her name? Her lab coat was thrown across the chair, and he couldn't see the name on it. Again she cleared her throat, "excuse me? Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" he added with a wrinkling of his forehead.

Sharpay stood there as patiently as possible, hoping he wasn't just a cute pervert. "I haven't any idea who you are, and to be frank, again, it's closing time"

"Then I'll be frank with you. I'm Troy Bolton. Gabriella Bolton's brother. Do you remember me now?"

Before she could even think to control her words, it came out. "Troy? You can't be serious! That little chump that used to try to lift my skirt ? For real, are you him?"

"Don't I look like him? Mom says I haven't changed a bit"

she walked through the swinging pharmacy door while saying, "for Christ's sake, troy. How the hell are you? I was just thinking about you."

"You were thinking about me? The girl I thought hated my very soul!"

"Well, you were a downright pest, but so are most little boys."

He looked himself up and down. "I've changed a bit"

I'll say! Get over here and give me a hug" she delivered the biggest hug, something she never thought she'd give troy bolton. he was so tall and sexy, and he smelled so good–Gucci aftershave. His muscles showed even under the tweed blazer he was sporting, and she could just about feel everything on him. Yes, he was definitely better than that little snot who worshipped the panties she walked on.

He'd grown up nicely from head to toe. He used to be so skinny, but he was perfect now, tight, taut, and in all the right places. Sharpay couldn't believe her eyes. It was the one and only Troy Bolton. Her fingers smoothed across his warm cheeks. "How have you been? Where have you been?"

"I'm doing great, got my own business here in town. I never left. I own a Lexus dealership on Montcalm Avenue; doing the paperwork for another one. You know I always loved tinkering with cars–and with you."

She wanted to melt right in front of him, but she manage a little self-control somehow. He kept talking while she tried not to be obvious in scouring him down to his very nucleus.

He continued. "I have a little girl I just got custody of, and I've bought a new house."

She had managed somehow to hear what he was saying but was still in dreamland imagining the size of his erection and how it would feel plowing into her. "Really? How old is he?"

"Five and driving me crazy."

"I remember just how insane you were as a kid. You couldn't keep still, and everywhere gabi and I went, you were sure to go, like Mary's little lamb or something. I didn't even know how you found us most of the time, because we used to hide from you, remember?"

"I remember, but I was determined to find you, shar, just like tonight. I didn't need anything in here but you." he smiled like something wild and sexy was inside him. That's what he was, wild and sexy, always had been— probably always would be. She was surprised he'd had only one child.


	5. Chapter 4

1Troy took her hand and kissed it. "I've always wondered what happened to you. You were, and still are, the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life. The only thing was, I just didn'y know if I'd ever have a chance with you. Yes, I know I was eight the first time I met you, but—"

"Actually, you were five when I first met you, and you always had a runny nose."

He grinned. "You have excellent memory, but this is all about you, now. Even when I was ten, I wanted you. When I was thirteen, you were still the best game in town. When I turned fifteen, I thought you were do super-hot, I broke into hives just hearing your name. And believe me, men were calling your name a lot."

"Really? How's that? I was never the precocious type."

"Girl, all I can say is when a man see you, he never forgets you. I sure remembered."

"I see that. What too you so long?"

"Fear, skepticism. Believe it or not, once I grew up, I got shy. But only around you. You'd speak to me when you saw me and actually treated me as if you really liked me. That set me off. I felt like I was human to you. I wanted to make a move on you then, but you moved away."

She smiled and shook her head. "I simply can't believe you had that much of a thing for me. I thought it was just some silly crush that would go away the minute you hit middle school."

"It went deeper than that, way deeper. You see, I found you after all these years. You just disappeared one day. What happened?

"I transferred to another university in southern California to get my degree. Your sister and I were out of contact by time I returned to Cleveland, my other friends were either married or moved away. back then I just figures I'd leave, too; start over somewhere else. I didn't think anything was left here for me." she smiled into his eyes. "Apparently that wasn't the case"

"It certainly wasn't. Had I known, I'd have searched the city to try and convince you of how I really felt."

She wanted to tell him that she was here for him now, but wasn't that forward? She didn't _really_ know if he was still that attracted to her. Maybe he only wanted to see her for sentimental reasons. His next sentence changed her mind.

"I'm still crazy over you, sharpay. I just can't help myself. You consume me." he looked down at his Rolex, and then back at her. "Look, I know it's late, and you're probably very tired, but would you join me for a drink? My buddy Tad owns the new pub on Lexington."

After all these years....She couldn't get over the fact that she was accepting a drink with gabi's younger brother. But she wanted to be with him now— though that was the last thing she thought she would ever admit to. Troy was different now, a man—apparently a man who had a lot going for him.

"Sure, I'd love a drink about now. I'd been pretty busy around here—you know, end-of-the-month hell, getting prescriptions filled before the prices raise for the following month. I try to give my elderly clients every thinkable discount, because they deserve it. They've lived long enough to get the respect from someone. The government sure doesn't do it."

He smile and kissed her cheek, feeling the glory of her soft against his hungry lips. "You always had a way of caring about others. Even me. I was a pain in the ass, but you and gabi looked out for me once I found you."

"Someone had to do it. God only knew you were stupid enough to run in front of cars."

"The car would have gotten the worst end of the deal"

"Maybe so. I'd hate to see anything happen to you now."

She slowly released his hand. "Let me grab my coat"

Troy watched the love of his life whisk to the back and lock up. He looked at her pharmacy, realizing she'd done rally well for herself. Somehow he'd known she would, but he was even more impressed with her: sharpay was a raving beauty with just as much brains as loveliness. He was so thankful that she seemed happy to see him again.

Sharpay came out wrapping the belt of her leather jacket around her trim frame and laced her fingers around his again."I'm ready to have that drink with gabi's kid brother" even she had to smile at the sound of it. So did he.

"Kid brother, huh? How I'd love to show you how much of a 'kid brother' I no longer am."

'One step at a time, troy. I'm still amazed at how tall you've gotten." she looked into his face with a lighthearted expression. "The second thing I can't get over is that you own a dealership."

"Actually, in about two weeks I'll be the proud owner of a Mercedes dealership"

"Unbelievable"

once they were out in the unusually warm October air, she automatically headed for her Cadillac. "You deal with cars all say; let me drive. I know where tad's pub is. Remember, he was a little just like you were. When you weren't trying to put gabi and me into the nut ward, you were out being a menace to society with him."

"You remember Tad well. He's still a hell-raiser." Troy pulled her arm. " ride with me. My Lexus is just over there. I'll bring you back to yours later—much later." there that sexy grin again, ready, willying, and definitely able to melt her heart and a whole lot more. From the feeling between her warm thighs, she knew there was a new troy in town, and in such a sensuous body.


	6. catching up

It was warm and cozy inside his car, and he took off his suit jacket. He was wearing a smooth silk shirt and matching tie. Just watching him take off that tie made her panties super-wet. He leaned against the seat and started the engine. Years ago, she couldn't imagine the likes of Troy Bolton behind the wheels of anything but a Tonka truck. Times sure were different.

He took her hand. "It's been a long time, shar. What's been going on with you?"

"Not a lot, just working for a living"

"How long have you been in Cleveland without me even knowing it?"

"Long enough to buy myself a couple of pharmacies, end a relationship, and try to live my life."

"Then you're still single"

"Yes, divorced two years."

"Who would divorce you?"

"I divorce him. We weren't right for one another. I wanted monogamy; he wanted a harem. Plain and simple."

He pulled into the street. "It sounds like he had the 'simple' part down to a science. What man in his right mind would want more then you? You'd be enough for any man—certainly enough for me, always have been."

She smiled into his sensual eyes. "You have a way with words. It's working."

"Hmm. How well are they working?"

"Perfectly, troy" she didn't know what else to say because her emotions and libido were on overdrive. They drove to tad's in silence, with hands joined and hearts growing warmer with fondness and anticipation.

Minutes into listening to smooth jazz on WCLV, the oversized neon sign of Tad's came up on the right. Troy smiled at the sign. "He was always in to _big_. Big fights, big women, and big drinks."

"All except for him. He's still the same size he was eighteen years ago."

"Yeah, all five foot five inches of him. For a little dude he sure leads a big life." he leaned over and kissed Sharpay's cheek again, coming so close to the corner of her mouth that he had to actually stop himself before he felt he'd get slapped. "Come on, let's get that drink."

They walked into the dimly lit pub with country music playing in the background. Troy wrapped his arm around her as he looked around for Tad.

Troy looked across the room and saw Tad running their way. "He'll give us a table in the back. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure."

Tad reached and pulled troy's hand. "Dude! Where you been lately?" tad looked over and spied sharpay. A smile appeared on his face that stretched from ear to ear. "I see you've been taking in the action."

"Don't you know who this is?"

He took Sharpay's hand in his. "Who the hell wouldn't know the of Cleveland? Shar, so good to see you. By the way, the article in _People's Monthly_ was outstanding. It really did you and your pharmacies justice."

"Thank you, tad. Glad someone actually read that."

Troy broke in, needing sharpay back in his corner. "I didn't. But I will. Tad, got a table somewhere in the back?"

'You want some alone time with beautiful Ms. Sharpay Evans, huh?"

She blushed at the insinuation but follow along as tad led them to a secluded spot in back.

Tad pulled out her chair. "Secluded enough?"

Troy slid in close to sharpay. "Perfect. Just perfect. What do you want to start off with? Anything you want, you got. Tonight is yours?"

"Tonight is ours, troy." she thought for a second. "I'll have a glass of sherry."

"Cutty sark on the rocks for me."

They both watched as the neighborhood loudmouth rushed off to fulfill their order, but within moments their eyes locked, and the air around them stood still.

Sharpay was first to break the silence. "What made you want to be a business owner? I figured you'd be a construction worker type who whistled at the first miniskirt that passed you."

"You were the only women I wanted to whistle at, but after you left I decided to go to school, do something with my life. I got my MA in business administration, and bought my first dealership two years later."

"Hmm, cute and smart."

"Is that what I am to you now?"

"very step of the way."

"I wish I had been that to you before you left town. I could have been the reason you stayed."

"Frankly, the only thing on my mind was finishing my doctoral degree. Then came BJ, who at the time was the love of my life. That lasted a quick minute."

"Right, the polygamy man. What a creep. All the better for me, though" he kissed her perfectly manicured fingers as the drinks came. With her hand still in his, he sipped his whiskey. "If I had been old enough to land you, you'd be my wife right now. No other women does it for me, shar."

"What about ur daughter's mother?. What happened with that?"

"Just about everything was my fault in the destruction of our relationship."

"Why?"

"Because she wasn't you, plain and simple."


	7. Chapter 6

1That compliment filled her heart with more warmth then her nine-year marriage to BJ ever supplied. "It couldn't have been you. There always two sides to any failed relationship."

"True. She wasn't ready to be a wife... or a mother. I'm ready to settle down, live with someone who absolutely takes me apart every time I look at her."

She didn't know how to handle that. Troy Bolton was actually making her nervous, but in all the right ways. Sharpay changed to subject in fear of him finding out that she was now a willing pawn in any chess game he wanted to play. "What's your daughter's name?"

"Brittany(my name. Hehe). The second love of my life."

"And the first one is, let me guess, that gorgeous car in the parking lot."

"Wrong. I'm looking at her. Shar, I know don't believe me, but I had to find you again. I was determined to see you once more, even if you blew me off."

"Why would I blow you off? You're a perfect gentleman."

"Maybe because when I want something, I never think I'm worthy of it."

"Your worthy, troy, and I'm enjoying your company."

"Enough to have another exciting evening with me?"

"Sure. Besides, I want to meet brittany."

troy nodded. "She asked me about who you were when I mentioned your name once or twice. You stayed on my mind all this time."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, girl! That's why I'd love to take you out tomorrow night. What time you close for the holiday?"

"depends on where you wanna take me."

He swallowed the rest of his drink. "I've got a great idea, something I've always wanted to do with you—a haunted house. Tomorrow is Halloween, you know."

She moved closer to him, feeling the heat of his thighs against hers. "I am aware of that. I haven't done one of those things in years."

"I've got the perfect one, if you're game. It's out a little ways, but it's creepy though."

"A monster behind every corner?"

"Better! Get this, Hideous Jason's Hellish Hayride and Haunted Haven. Sound fun?"

"What in the world? That sounds like a place you'd come up with. It's a hayride, too?"

"Yep! We can dress up, sit in the back of the hayride, and make out!"

"no kids?"

"None. It's strictly adults."

"I've always wanted to go on a hayride."

"Then let me take you on one. Say, about nine?"

She sipped the last of her sherry. "Let's do it. Funny thing," she rubbed the back of his warm hands, wishing they were sliding up her thigh and into her panties, "I never thought I'd be on a dat with gabi's baby brother."

"I'll be hell of a date, too, like tonight. If only it could last longer." he looked at his watch. "I have to get brittany from her mom in about an hour or so."

"We have until then, don't we?"

He slowly reached over and took a chance on kissing the most delectable lips he'd ever seen. The very impact of her lips on his stiffened an already super-stiff erection. He nibbled her to lip in long, succulent caresses. Doing the same to her lower lip. The fact that sharpay was finally kissing him back loosened his body, made him relax to her overtures. His soft voice filled her ears."God, shar, I've wanted this so much. I used to dream of you, dream of doing this with you, taking you into my arms and making love to you all night. Is this real? Am I really with you?"

She smoothed the front of is shirt, feeling his rippling muscles, glorying in the touch and aroma of an all-grown-up troy. "It's hard to believe, but this is real, troy." she kissed his lips again before pulling back, staring into his ocean blue eyes. "This is so amazing."

"Isn't it just? Come on, let's take a drive. Tonight is such a beautiful evening. Let's go to a park

know, take in the night air, sit and talk, get to know one another for a few minutes. Would you like that?"

"No one's ever asked me that before. They usually led, and I followed."

"Tonight is going to be different."

His car smelled just as good as good as he did, like smooth, rich leather—a new-car smell. "Hoe long have you had this?"

"Oh, not long. I had it shipped in about a month ago. You like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Like you." he put his hand over hers and kept it there for what seemed to be minutes, but was only seconds. The thing was, she didn't want him to move it. His skin felt good on hers, and she liked it—a lot. He took a deep breath. "We're alone here and I could het us in a lot of trouble, Shar—you know how crazy I am."

The way he said that made her want to say, _forget the park. Let's het naked_. Then she actually did say it, and didn't even realize it a first. She was so taken by how fine and gentle he'd become.


	8. making love

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT. BE PREPARED NOW!

* * *

This took him by surprise. "I thought I'd never hear you say that to me." he brought her hand to his mouth and started sucking her fingers, every single one of them, nice and slow. Troy excited her like no man ever had before, especially considering her marriage and dates with Pleistocene men. He was so different. What he was doing to her fingers put he in a trance. She took her other hand and caressed his cheek. Before long, her fingernails were tracing a line down his perfect nose to his lip line. All along, her quivering voice was saying his name over and over again. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first, troy."

"Maybe I have changed."

"No, you're still gorgeous."

"You thought I was gorgeous?"

"By the tie you were in your teens, yea. But I'd never have told you that. I should have recognized you, though. Do you remember those staring contest we used to have? I knew every inch of your face, right down to those small freckles on your cheeks."

"Sure I remember, and I never lost."

"I wonder why that was. Better control then me?"

"It was because I couldn't take my eyes from you, sharpay. I still can't. I know every part of your beautiful face, and it's even more beautiful each time I look at you."

He placed her fingers on his chest. His urgent movement beckoned her fingers to work those buttons. She couldn't wait to unleash him. His body heat was radiating through his silk shirt already, and she could feel how finely chiseled his chest was; she couldn't wait to see it, taste it. Troy, Troy, Troy. She was drowning in him.

She pulled the unbuttoned shirt and raked her nails gently up and down his chest. :your aren't cold, are you?"

"I've never been hotter."

That was just fine because her lips went right to his erect nipples. Nothing had ever tasted that wickedly fantastic to her. The warm intensity of her tongue made him tense with each lick and she made sure to leave lavish wet streaks across his beautiful tan chest. He was smooth and sweet, like human honey.

He let the seat back and place her hand over his erection, rocking it up and down with such friction, watching sharpay as she stared into his incredibly handsome face.

"Troy, let me—let me experience you."

"It's right her for you, sugar. It belongs to you, always did."

It was hard and thick, practically touching his stomach. She really got to work on him after feeling all of that. Tender tongue massages continued to lap his chest while her fingers played with his navel and zipper, inching it down. It was practically splitting apart from the size of him, when she reached in, she pulled it out—all of it, all nine inches. The man was packing!

Troy barely pulled away, needing to ask a question that needed an immediate answer. "Have you really thought of me before now?"

She toyed with his lower lip, saying, "every once in a while, bit I never expected this." he wanted to say something else, but her fingers covered his mouth.

"We talk later. Now, we make love." the decadence ensued as her tongue moved way down his chest, tickled his navel with sweet torture. Moments later she was experiencing what she knew he owned, taking what she knew was her destiny. She heard the click of the seat reclining, smiled in complete satisfaction, and then went all the way live on him. The very minute her lips made contact with his tip, she knew he's be a habit, much harder to break than smoking or chocolate.

Her lips covered him, getting almost all of him in, and slowly moved you and down, giving him the pleasure he deserved, the pleasure _she_ yearned for. He'd waited so long, and it had been so unnecessary. Had he just found her sooner, her lonely life would have been so complete. That was then, and this was now. Troy, Troy—what a man, and what a world he was in.

Sharpay could hear his sexy voice just about howling, fogging up the windows. Man, he even tasted like heaven ans she wondered then how good he'd feel inside of her. The very thought made her want to slide out if everything she had on.

He was thinking the same thing. His hands slid up her skirt, feasting on the feel of her silk hip panties, relishing in the moisture her body emitted, knowing for damn sure what was to come. There was no stopping those two long fingers. He continued prodding, poking, pleasing her, taking her to that point, that magical point they could both share in with quivering waves of unbridled ecstasy. He was pleasing her in every possible way. His low voice murmured, "god, I knew you were wet and juicy like this."

"Then don't stop," she breathed.

He played her insides sp expertly she could her his fingers making contact with her nectar, a sound so incredible she did come by the sound alone. Her muscles gripped his fingers and held on tight. The deeper he went into her, the more her tongue circled the underside of his erection. She moaned, "Troy, take me there. Take me there."

He slowly moved his fingers out and took her face into his hands. My place or yours? I've got to have you, shar. I am so losing it over you."

"Right here, right now." no words; he just followed her command. He faced her, slid off her jacket, then the blouse and bra, kissing each nipple and circling them with a slow, wet tongue...driving her to drink, but from his well only. He licked and sucked them so hard that she thought _she_ was going to lose her mind, then she wriggled out of her panties somehow.

Within seconds the seat was reclined to its lowest position, exactly the position troy ached for, and he slid her onto his erection. Her core contracted around him, and it felt out of this world. He filled her inch by glorious inch as they wrapped their tongues around one another's. he kissed so sensually, lapping her into a frenzy while blowing the bottom out of her tenderness. He was rocking her so hard the car was bouncing.

Sharpay thought the guy was going to have to get new shocks for the car the next day. He didn't look like he cared and neither did she. Hell, she'd be happy to buy the shocks for him.

Her fingers twisted around the strands of his hair while his strong arms held on to her. She could feel those tight muscles. He was strong enough to hold her forever, and she loved it. She never wanted to let him go. The more he pounded into her, the more she pulled toward the ultimate release, a sexual vortex. It was as though she were racing into oblivion, but she wanted to make it last. Sharpay held on for as long as possible, giving him all he needed. But the feeling was too hard to subdue—that wonderfully insane tension was draining her, making her want to come with this man like never before. When his rocking motion spread her like an eagle's wings, she let go, rode the wave, and never looked back.

He stared at her as her orgasm showed upon her face. The sight of watching her in that tremendous moment almost left him speechless, other than what _had_ to be said. "You're so beautiful. You're so incredibly gorgeous, and I love every part of you. Always have—ohhh—" at that, he came, spilling all of god's rain into her tight spot. He pumped so much cum into her small body it flowed from her.

She screamed in excitement again, rocked by another orgasm simply from watching him. She thought she was going to break his windows, having never wailed on a guy like that before.


	9. Chapter 8

1When they finished, she looked into his flushed gorgeous face and kissed him again. Her body was still twitching and squirming because of him, and it felt so good. He was still inside her, slowly pumping, getting the last bit of sex before they both collapsed. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Let me take you home with me tonight, every night for the rest of our lives. I've waited long enough now, shar. I have to have you."

She didn't reply right away, just looked for her clothes, slowly coming back to reality. "What about your daughter?"

"She can stay with her mother a little longer. You'll love brittany."

"I can't wait to meet her." she straightened in his lap and looked at him seriously. :I hope I wasn't too forward tonight. Should I have waited?"

He brushed the hair from her face and smiled. "Too forward! Baby, I've waited my entire life for you. No, you were right on time; don't ever think otherwise."

Sharpay kissed the tip of his nose and smiled. "We'd better go. I want more of you, but in a bed where I can _see_ everything, and on a night where we can be totally alone without you having to rush back. You promised brittany, so you should go to her."

"Can you wait another night? Because I know it'll be damn hard for me."

"Of course I can. Your child comes first." she sat down and helped him put all the goodies back in order, both his and hers. She began to get dressed, an awkward process inside a car, smiling to herself. Troy had gotten her clothes off a lot faster then she could get them on. "How's gabi doing? I haven't seen her in ages."

"Great. She and Ryan live in Nevada with their five kids."

"Five kids? Wow! Why aren't you in Nevada with them?"

"I wanted to stay here."

"Was it worth the wait?"

"After what we just did, what do you think."

"I think I've been missing out on something really wonderful, and that includes the man himself, not just the body. It proves that silly baby brothers grow into sensual, smart men." she finished buttoning her blouse as troy watched. She could feel his eyes on her, watching every move. "You really have a flame for me, don't you?"

"More like a five-alarm fire."

"Is ryan still head-over-heels in love with gabi?"

"Those two make out whenever they get a chance. Of course, who's to say I won't do the same to you?"

"Then gabi must still be the knockout she was before."

"She's still pretty and tall, but she has gained thirty pounds. She said getting pregnant will do that."

"I guess so, after five kids."

Troy kissed her hand. "You ever thought about having you own little angels?"

"I used to think about it, but the marriage was all wrong. I unfortunately married a man whose grandfather created the revolving door."

"What?"

"I'm serious. BJ's grandfather Willis created the first working revolving door, and the talent stayed in the family, apparently. BJ turned the door of my house into just that, a revolving door. Bitches galore were flying in and out of there, spinning that door so fast it made even his head spin."

"Didn't he see that he had the best thing in town?"

"I was good to him, really good. Probably to good."

Troy turned her face to meet his, their lips barely apart. "You can be good to me, and believe me I'll more than appreciate it."

Sharpay felt her insides warming again as he kissed the corners of mouth in tiny nibbles. "Ummm, troy, we'd better stop before we end up in bed."

"That's my plan, girl. That sweet nectar you gave me a little while ago can't sustain me for long. I've waited my life for you, and nothing but all of you will suffice. I'm hooked, have been for years, and now that I've truly tasted the forbidden fruit—well, if you thought I was a pest back in the day, you haven't really seen anything yet."

What she saw in his eyes was total sincerity, unlike the other men she'd been with, troy kept it real. For tonight, she told herself, not quite willing to believe it could be forever. She had to think this through.

"Troy, I would love to spend more time with you, but I know you have to get brittany."

"You would love to spend more time with me?"

"Amazing, but true."

Troy laughed. "If I keep hanging with you, I'll go plum mad from desire. However, you're right. I did promise my baby...that is, my little baby...that she could spend time with dad before grandma takes her from me tomorrow."

"So, who's your _'big baby'_?" pretending as if she hadn't a clue.

"You! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

She rolled her eyes, and then looked at him. "Yes, actually. I do enjoy hearing that from you, troy bolton. Christ! I still can't believe this. Im here with troy, making love, wanting to make more love, and enjoying every part of you."

He cranked the engine. "Get used to it. I plan to hang around forever."

They turned into the parking lot of Evens's pharmacy, and troy kissed her again, hating to let her go, itching to get back into her love as soon as he could. "You know I'm trailing you home, sharpay. It's late, and I wouldn't want anything happening to you now that I _really_ have you."

"You don't have to. I get home by myself every night."

"Not now that I'm in the picture. Give me your number so I can call and kiss you good noght with loving words."

She scribbled on the back of a business card. "I'll put the phone in bed with me."

"I'd rather it was me."

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

Troy opened her car door and secured her inside before he returned to his car. When she drove off, he sat there shaking his head, thanking God again that he found her—and wondering what would happen next. Being with sharpay made him think of down home, blue-lights-in-the-basement parties, and slow dancing...very slow dancing. It also made him think of the downright dirty lyrics that James Brown screamed into the Mic. He turned on his CD player and selected number 18. Automatically James screamed out, "please, please, please," his second favorite song by the famous artist, second only to "Papa's Got a Brand New Bag." yes, troy knew he had a brand-new bag, and it came in the form of a five-foot-five inch, golden blonde haired beauty named sharpay.

There were no James Brown tunes in Sharpay's head, but there was an incredible feeling in her heart...and in her body. the thought of troy's lips covering hers made the churning in her core almost unbearable. Remembering how troy's hands had slid between her thighs, making her sex so super-hot made her twist and turn in her bed. Never in a million years did she think the likes of troy bolton would turn her body into a quivering mass ready to detonate at his very command. After two years of nonstop work to establish her pharmacies, she was ready to experience life again.


	10. reviews

1I want to give a special thanks to:

Annie1421

ZashleyTroypaylove14

Jenny1991

for being the first ppl reading and reviewing my story.

Thank you for giving me your opinions on my story and taking the time to review it.


	11. Chapter 9

1 Her evening with him had been way too short. Troy, coming back to her out of the blue, was everything she wanted a man to be: attentive, sweet, and handsome as the dickens. He took sex to an entirely new level. Fantasizing his body moving swiftly in and out of hers made her react, react to the point that her fingers moved to her still-moist core, feeling where he had played until his satisfaction erupted all over her. Her tempo increased, making her fingers slide between her wet folds with almost as much precision as his.

Sexual satisfaction was but seconds away, and her mind's eye could only conceive of one thing; Troy's bare chest, and how his tight hard nipples felt against her tongue. A sweet sensation exploded inside her as she imagined troy hovering over her, pumping inch after inch of his hot, stiff cock into her. In her mind, she could see herself reaching for and smoothing his raging shaft, guiding it deeper into her, pumping her, teasing her, heaving up and down as he thrilled every part of her.

Her body jerked, and her soft, smooth voice called to a man who was there only in memory—but what a memory he was. The sheets fell from the bed; her legs parted farther and farther as her make-believe lover turned he out. She felt like the freak of the week, and for once, was glad to have that daunting title.

When she returned to herself, she looked around the room in a haze. The moon shone brightly into her window, casting eerie shadows of a nearby tree. Her gown was bunched between her thigh, and sh knew her hair was a fright, but the dream was well worth it. _Was that what it was, a damn dream? Was troy simply a dream? If so, why him?_

She bounced from her bed and looked into the mirror. The hicky he'd given her was still on the side of her neck. It looked sexy for some reason, and she delicately rubbed it, making sure it was really there instead of something manufactured by an overactive mind. She smiled at the tender bruise, liking that fact that it was real and he had given it with such passion.

She returned to her bed and pulled the scattered covers above her still-heaving chest. Within minutes Sharpay slipped into sleep with one thing in her mind—seeing troy again the next night.


	12. halloween

1_Halloween..._

At Sharpay's pharmacies, she and the other employees gave out goodies to all the little monsters, witches, ghosts, and wrestling stars. But not the candy they expected. She preferred to hand out toothbrushes, fruit-flavored toothpaste, and other _cute_ cavity reduction items.

There was a feeling in the air, one that brought a sense of pleasure and fun. Whether in Cali or Ohio, she had always thought of Halloween as just another holiday and would sit at home alone and watch every Vincent Price movie she could rent. This time was different. All sharpay knew was that it took one thing to change her perspective—the love and feeling of a delicious man. She hadn't had that feeling in years, not since she threw the last of BJ's girlfriends out of her house over a year ago. Troy Bolton was now her man of the year, she couldn't wait to close shop and get to him. The last of her scary little darlings left, and she locked up early and flipped the door sign to the CLOSED side, heading for a place to purchase a scandalous costume.

Halloween Town's glowing neon sign could be seen from a block away as she turned onto Lexington Avenue. Surely, she could find the perfect costume. She checked her watch—she had little more than an hour before troy showed up to take her on an excursion she'd never forget. And the hayride would be fun too.

By nine that night, sharpay stood before her mirror, making sure the costume she had selected fit perfectly, hugged every curve. The barely black stockings and three-inch black heels added the appeal of the suit. Once satisfied with how she looked, she check her makeup, making sure the sparkling red on her luscious lips shone enticingly. She brushed her long silky strands and put them up in a sexy french twist, retrieving her trench coat, and await her mysterious night stalker.

On the dot, troy rang her bell and awaited with a smile. Sharpay opened the door to see him in a costume she really hadn't expected. She took his hand, pulled him inside, and landed a hungry kiss on his waiting lips. Their long, lavish kiss slowly ended. Her voice echoed in a whisper. "I've been waiting for this since you left last night."

"Really? You actually thought about me after you took me to heaven and back?"

"more than I thought possible."

"Yea? What were your thoughts?"

She didn't answer. His costume finally got her attention. "Troy, what the hell kind of a costume is that?"

"You like it?"

"I don't exactly know." she raised her arms in the air and gave him a baffled look. "What are you?"

"I'm a condom!"

"A condom! You can't be serious!"

"Very. I thought you'd get a kick out of it."

She looked at the plastic-feeling, neon-black material covering him from his knees to his neck, with a white suit underneath. He actually wore a hat that resembled the mushroomed tip of a phallus. Automatically she moved back into his arms. "that answers one of your questions."

"What was that?"

"What I was thinking about in my bed last night. I fell asleep thinking about how you plowed every single inch into a women who was so sex-starved, though I never wanted to admit that to myself. You touched me in such delicious ways, troy. It was amazing. After making love with you, I realized that I have never really been made love to before."

"I aim to please."

"And your aim was on the money, with every stroke."

"I put out your fire?"

"It's still burning."

"I can take care of that now, if you like."

"No way, sir. I went through a lot to get this costume just the way I wanted it."

He slowly loosened the belt of her coat and spread it apart. His eyes widened to a black and silver playboy bunny outfit and heels. "You are out of this fucking world, shar. Do you have the fluffy bunny tail?"

"Reach behind me and find out, smart mouth!"

He definitely felt the fluff of cotton, but it wasn't exactly the tail that molded to his hot hands. He groaned and pulled her closer, massaging a tight derriere that filled the costume to perfection. "How many times have I wished I could see you in an outfit like this?

"I knew you'd like it."

"Like it! You don't know the half of it." he took her hand and smoothed it across his already engorged shaft. "See how hot it is for you? How about we stay here and do the bunny hop?"

Her smooth, black-gloved hand caressed the stiff-as-metal cock. "Tempting, but you mentioned hideous Jason's, and that's where I want to go. We can play later; that secluded hayride sounds like fun. I looked it up on the internet."

His nose nuzzled hers. "It sure can be, if we sit in the back. And plan on that playing around, girl, because I am so ready for you."

"That's my plan, Mr. Troy." she checked out his costume again and shook her head. "Sure hope this is fo adult only."

"Don't you worry your lovely head about that. I've got some very adult plans for us when we get into the haunted house."

"Like what?"

"You'll just have to see. You know me, it's mad fucking minute every step of the way."

She felt the top of her head. "Wait! I forgot my bunny ears. You can't be a playboy bunny without the entire costume." sharpay returned to the room wearing a headband with white satin pointy ears. Troy took her hand and proudly walked his succulent playmate to the car.

As usual, the minute he got into the car, he flipped the CD player to his favorite. James Brown's "Sex Machine' automatically came in. "I hope you like James, because he reminds me of you."

Sharpay started at him, confused. "I don't think that's a compliment, troy. I'd rather not be known around town as the king of soul."

He leaned over, nibbling her lower earlobe. "Every song he sings reminds me of how we used to dance in our basement to him. I envied my sister because the two of you used to slow dance together. About two feet apart." he added hastily.

"It beat dancing slow with you—then. Now is another story." the tips of her fingers slowly moved down the condom fabric, stopping at his tight abs. "Hm, suddenly is sounding awfully good."

"I promise you a dance when we get back, but definitely not in your basement. I always wanted to see your bedroom."troy reached into the backseat and handed her a hallmark bag. " got you a little Halloween surprise."

"That was sweet. Thank you." she opened it and pulled out a stuffed bear in a witch's costume, holding a bag of goodies in its paws. She looked up and smiled. "This is so cute, and it's got my favorite candies inside—Reese's peanut butter cups. How did you manage to remember that?"

"Like I've told you, I remember everything about you sharpay evens." he saw the saddened expression on her face. " what's wrong?"

"I didn't get you anything."

He licked his lips at the hint of black stocking peeking from her coat. "Believe me, I've got mine and plan on getting more. Ready for Hideous Jason?"

Her hand covered his free one. "I've been ready for a long time, but not for Hideous Jason."


	13. hjhhhh

1By the time they got to the farm, it was almost dark. The trees in the distance were brilliant hues of orange and gold and the setting sun cast an autumnal glow on the rest of the landscape. There were pumpkins scattereed about, with many more in the pumpkin patch, and apple trees all over the place. Sharpay stared through her window. "This place is so beautiful, and ppeaceful."

He pointed ahead. "See that big house? That's were all the freaky shit happen."

"And you know this because...?"

"I've been here before, nut it wasnt any fun."

"Why?"

"I wasn't her with you."

Her grip tightened on his hand. "Well, you're with the right person know." she looked at the spooky, dilapidated farmhouse again. "it looks like something out of _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_."

"That's the effect they were going for."

"Well, it scared the shit out of me at the movies, and it's scaring me now."

"Too scared to go in?"

"I'm not that scared. Besides, didn't you say the freaky stuff was in there?"

"Yea. Most of it."

"Then I want to go in and be scared right into your arms."

"Then let's do it."

At the front gate was a large wagon loaded with hay and several other customers in various costumers waiting to leave.

Troy escorted her from the car and pointed to several large wagons in the middle of a cornfield. "Prepare for all your fantasties to come to life. Your chariot awaits."

Sharpay took his hand and walked towards the first wagon. "My fantasies stared last night. I could hardly sleep thinking of you. Far cry from that little girl who used to stick out her foot just to see you trip."

"I'd fall for you any day."

He gladly trailed behind her as she led him to the wagon. Before boarding, he stopped her. "This isn't our wagon."

"Aren't they all the same?"

An uneasy look crossed his face. "Not exactly. You see, jason picked out a special wagon for a few of his close friends."

"Would you be one of those 'close' friends?"

"Absolutely!"

She tugged on his costume. "So what's so special about our wagon?"

"Not as many people, for one thing. Ten tons of hay to hide in. It gives us room to explore things, if you get my draft."

"Oh, I get it! A haunted orgy."

"Yea. An orgy of many, but with two stars—you and I."

"Look but don't touch, for everyone else?"

"You got it."

"Can't wait."

Troy helped her aboard the wagon. Once he hopped on, he found a secluded space in the back behind hay bales stacked high enough to conceal them both. He sat her on his lap. " this is good already, isn't it?"

She smiled and kissed his lips. "I like sitting on your lap. I can feel all the added perks already."

Several more customers arrived before Hideous Jason jumped on, looking like a farmer who was run over by his own tractor. He grinned a toothless grin at everyone, moved long strands of brown hair from his dirty face, and then screamed out, "you ready to get the daylights scared out of you." her cranked his whip, and the horses jolted into step, following the other wagon. Jason added, "the first of you to spot ten of my dead relatives get free admission to the haunted haven. Ready!"

Troy leaned against a bale of hay, whispering into Sharpay's ear. "I have other things to search for besides dead relatives."

Sharpay shifted on to his lap, making his erection higher, tighter and ready to plunge into her crotchless costume—another added feature troy hadn't known about until they pulled over on the side of the road to make out on their way up to the haunted house.

The wagon slowly carried the load of customers deep into the pumpkin patches and cornfields. Sharpay looked around, exception a dead relative to jump out at any time. Her voice quivered, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Scared yet."

"A little, but it's fun."

A few figures jumped out at the wagon, forcing sharpay deeper into troy's arms. He took advantage and calmed her nerves by moving his hands into her trench coat, sliding it off.

She stopped his hand. "Are you sur this is OK?"

"No one cares about us back here. Look around, if you can see over all the hay. Those who aren't making out are listening to Jason's stupid ghost stories. Come on, face me, and let's start cooking."

'Well, if you're sure."

"Hideous Jason's is known for couples doing their thing, so long as they stay quiet. We don't want to scare the horses, so we?"

"I don't care about the horses." she unsnapped the buttons in the crotch of his costume, reached in his underwear, and smoothed an already pulsating erection. "You ready to get singed, boy?"

He shifted on the hay and patted his thighs. "I might smoke the place out after messing with you."


	14. hjhhhh pt 2

1Sharpay carefully sat on his lap, positioned his tip above her opening, and slowly sank onto it. Troy held her in place as her hips began a slow grind. She put her trench coat over her shoulders and wrapped it around as his phallus continued to invade her walls. She rocked up and down, matching the rhythm of the rickety wagon.

The sex-charged atmosphere invigorated her. Deep, loving, erotically sexual sounds of nearby couples dressed as wacky monsters and gory ghouls made her inhibitions dissolve. Having troy inside of her set her body on fire. She pressed him to take her total satisfaction in the midst of everything happening in that wagon. It was love, it was sex, it was wild, it was spooky, chilling and so thrilling. It was everything erotic that the mind of a mere mortal could fathom. She'd gone from being a buttoned-down pharmacist to spending Halloween night in the arms of a devil of a lover.

The deeper he moved into her, the harder she kissed him, pressing her body into him. She was as quiet, at first, but there was something about having troy inside her that made her want to scream with passion. But she didn't. Sharpay let loose on troy, dominating him, silent but aggressive making him writhe beneath her.

Troy saw the expression on her face, loved it, loved the look of love and total satisfaction. It was his honor to serve and please, and troy did any and all jobs well, especially when it came to satisfying the only women who ever mattered to him.

As he watched his delicious sharpay get closer to her personal heaven, he knew she'd be ready to blow at any minute.

His smooth fingers caressed her lips as he whispered to her, "stay quiet, baby."

"But it's so damn good," she whispered back.

He smiled and continued to rock back and forth with her in slow motion. "You like it slow and scandalous, don't you?"

"I like it forbidden."

He pump a little harder. "Like this?"

"Do it to me."

His rod ascended deeper inside of her as he increased his thrusts. He moaned softly, hardly able to breathe as he spilled cum slowly into her.

Sharpay nipped at his lips as the sound of Hideous Jason's voice sacred those few who were still listening to him. She smiled and stroked troy's cheeks. "I can't get enough. Pump more into me, and let me ride."

His cock bumped against her g-spot and made contact with her clit, making it sing hymns. Within seconds, he felt his lover tighten around him, and circle her hips in smooth, small motions while she whispered his name. He came again. To hell with waiting, so long as the sex was that way she wanted it to be. Aiming to please was his game.

His hot, rigid phallus erupted again, pulling at her sex as he milked her. Her thrusts finally quieted, and he slowly pulled out, feeling naked without her nectar keeping him warm. Their lips met again in heated fusion before a large bump in the road separated them. Troy took her hand. "Was it good, sugar?" he murmured. "I mean, was it super-good, out of this world, magnificent—,"

"It was a mad fucking minute, quoting your own words. Outstanding."

Troy gave her a proud smile, happy he'd satisfied his sensual playmate. "Wait until we get to the haunted house."

"I know we'll have to pay, because I wasn't concentrating on any dead relatives."

"I'll gladly pay for us to get in, shar. That way I can _get in again_. Know what I mean?"

"All to well."

"There's a room in that place that no one knows about but me. I found it purely by mistake and took sole advantage of it with someone two years ago."

"Was whoever she was worthy of such an erotic experience?"

"I'm here with you, aren't I? So what that say?"

"Everything!" she pulled his hand tighter around her hips and enjoyed the rest of the hayride.

Twenty minutes later the wagon pulled in front of Mutilation Mansion and Hideous Jason smiled that same disgusting, toothless grin. "I know many of us were too preoccupied to find my dead relatives, so get your money out and pay dearly to have the bejeebies scared out of you." he broke into a deafening, frightful laugh and tied the horses to the hitch near the house.

the house was a guided tour, but troy had his own plan once they got to the second floor. To get to Mutilation Mansion, the crowd had to walk through a dilapidated graveyard. Broken tombstones, purely fabricated, greeted them, set amid bumpy grass and dirt. For sharpay, wearing three-inch playboy bunny heels with white pompoms at her ankles, that was no joke. But her only thought was how incredible it felt to have troy's arms around her.


	15. hjhhhh pt 3

1 once troy paid the ten-dollar cover charge at the main entrance, sharpay stepped inside and looked around at the crudely decorated interior. Definitely a great place for a murder, she decided as she held on to troy's arm. Investigators would be too scared to try and find the body. It was all so classic, with decrepit chandeliers barely hanging from roundels; ripped, dark curtains; pictures of weirdo relatives dating from the eighteenth century... definitely something out of Vincent Price's _House of Usher_. Creepy, but that was the point. Sharpay had her limits when it came to Halloween-type things, but she'd do anything to be with troy.

As the crowd of people ascended the rickety, winding staircase, noises were heard: distant screams, windows shattering, slashing knives. Sound effects from hell. She clutched her lover with determination.

Troy looked down at her, smiling at a barely existent profile due to light. "You scared, girl?"

"You could say that."

"You wanna leave? I could always plan something spooky in the comfort of your own bed—or mine."

"It's just a bunch of rigged contraptions, but they look so real. No, lets stay. I'm anxious to see exactly what you have planned for me."

"Good girl." purposely troy lagged behind, letting another couple get in front so they could be the last in a long line of scared yet sexually intoxicated individuals.

Sharpay yanked his arm. "Why are we last?"

Instead of saying anything, he found what he found what he was looking for and quicky opened one of the bedroom doors, pulling her inside. With her back flush against the door and his lips so ready to engulf her, he answer. "This is why we're last. This room is the plan, baby, the plan that will be executed so well by the time I finish with you."

Her pliable body relaxed against the hard wood door, weakening to him, weakening to the idea of what he could do to her in the dark. That's what she liked about the dark—though its hue was pitch black, everything was illuminated. As his hands roamed her feverish body, she realized exactly why troy was in her life again—to give her something no other man had been able to deliver. He was raw, so was she, and she liked being that way.

There something about troy that brought out the bona fide animal in her. She needed that after many affairs that had gone absolutely nowhere. The only thing was that she didn't want to fall for him. Sharpay wanted her nice, hot, secret affair and nothing more, especially with the baby brother of her best friend back in the day. But who was this man making insane love to her? That snaggle-tooth boy had grown into something she knew she needed one way or another, one love or another. That was the burden she had to bear.

She relaxed to the idea of wanting him for what he could give her and what she could give him in return. Thus, feelings of raged heat engulfed her, making her aid him in his frenzied plight to disrobe her. She broke from him and looked around, seeing a room most unlikely to make love in. Skeleton props shadowed the room, some clothed, some bare and hanging. Fake cobwebs crowded corners, bloodstained walls added to the special effects as Sharpay's eyes scanned everything. That was nothing. The real sight was before her in an outrageous dick-protection costume, looking sexier than humanly possible, if one could believe that!

A calmness took over as she felt troy delicately squeezing her breast until the tips of her hued nipples teased the garment. He unzipped the back of her outfit with her help and slid it down her slender frame. And she moaned like never before, overtaking by pure, unbridled desire for a man she hadn't a clue she'd ever touch again. But she was, and touching him in spirals of fury—hungry for the main dish.

That silly mushroom tip of a hat made her smile as she knocked it from his dirty blond hair. His locks were so soft and silky between her fingers; she loved the feel, needed to feel and rub soft hair in so many other places. With that in mind more than breathing itself, she unzipped his costume and slid it from his taut frame. God, the muscles on him, flexing to very move he made, slick, hot muscles so ready to be drenched with her liquid love. Fuck everything! Fuck how she felt about him being a kid brother to a long-ago friend. Fuck the fact that he was younger by six years. What she wanted was action. Now.

His costume dropped to the splintered floor with a thud, and before her stood perfection in a white body suit with an erection bulging to monumental heights. Her jittery hand smoothed across his tight chest and stomach. "How do we het this off, troy?"

"You really want it off?"

She stared into his eyes, seeing his expression through the darkness. Shadows of light illuminated him in streaks, and she held to that serious stare. "I want it off now before my whistle blows. I'm caving in, weakening." her hand slowly traveled, feathering his flat stomach and inching down to an erection so livid it wet the white suit in drops of fire.

His back arched to the intense pleasure her fingernails delivered to his thick scrotum. His shaft squirmed to be free as he covered her hand, rocking it to a tempo that could only be troy bolton. A masculine yet almost trembling voice erupted. "Once this suite is off, shar, there is no going back. There's only one way to go from here—complete nakedness, complete closeness, something so intimate it's never been written about, sung about, discussed. Is this what you want?"

"I had it last night."

"What you had last night was safe, inhibited, clothed. What I'm talking about now is raw, sinful, unbridled, Ms. Evans, mistress of my soul."

His words called her. His soliloquy demanded her in every aspect, from her body wanting to be bare with his, to her mind saying, _Yes, God, yes!_ So, it was done. "I want it, troy. I suffer because I need it. I want it bare, raw, and every way you can hand it to me. Don't make me wait.... where's the release?"

He reached behind, pulled his zippered back down midway, and took her hand. "You do the rest."

She moved into him, found the rest of the zipper, pulled until it stopped at his derriere. Firm, hot buns graced her palms, and she squeezed. The ripeness of his male anatomy brought that oh-so-familiar flutter across her body, one that shook her, one that made her quivering sex dance for him. Her eyes sleepily closed from maddening desire, and a single tear rolled down her beautiful tan skin.

Troy tipped her face to his. "I love it when you come. It's the most sensuous thing I've ever seen."

"Then make me do it again, only longer, harder, so hard it takes control of me. I don't want control, troy. I want fire and ice, every think inch of it.


	16. hjhhhh pt4

_**Warning! Warning! Explicating scenes in this chapter. Be prepared, ppl!**_

He flipped a switch, and a dim row of electric Halloween candles barely lit the room. Yes, it was everything he had expected, everything he had planned and had paid Jason quite well to make perfectly haunting for them. What was worth the money and that much more was pleasing the women he had with him, watching her dance in utter delight of anticipation.

For seconds only, Sharpay scanned the room and saw a bottle of something scrumptious sitting on ice. Next to it was a blanket already spread and waiting for body-to-body contact to christen it. Her eyes twinkled as one of her favorite smiles lit his face. "Why am I not surprised you would do something like this?"

"Because I'm not typical, and you know that. I want it perfect but odd. Now disrobe me, and let me get what I need, girl."

Loaded words. True words. Sharpay removed the white spandex from around his shoulders and slowly exposed him. With each tug, his body was visible, showing her hints of such perfection. Glazed tan was the only term she could use to describe him. He had been hidden before. In his car the sex was incredible, but nothing was seen. Now it was. Her mouth watered at the sight of his bare chest. His nipples, the delicious six-pack of his stomach. Her new state of mind was uncontrollable, and her lips ached for the delivery of feathery kisses upon him. Yet he stopped her.

"Not yet. Take everything off me."

"Troy!"

"Please. I want to be so raw and naked with you I can barely take it."

It was either was words that made her obey or that insatiable shaft poking its way closer to her. She wanted to believe it was both, but this time she new it was a hell of a cock ready, willing, and able to split her in half and ride her into the atmosphere of the full moon. She slid the suit down quickly, and he plunged out.

She'd never seen it before, not truly. The night before was more feel, feel, feel, letting her imagination bring it to sight. It made its presence on the hayride, yet, still, sight was the very damn key!

His sex glistened, and weakness contorted her body, making her almost drop to her knees. Troy stopped her. "No. Starts at the top. Work me while I work you." Their lips met in fusion. Tongues coiled; lips, wet with desire, burned for one another. For troy, it wasn't the fact that he was nipping and tugging on every pleasure principle his body contained, it was simply the fact that his soul mate was doing it. The minute he saw her lovely face at the tender age of five, he grew up, knew what he wanted, and set out to get it, hook or crook. There she was.

He removed the rest of her bunny suit and stroked her majestically perky nipples, rubbing the pads of his thumbs across them. Her back arched, and he took full advantage. Troy dipped into the curve of her body, bracing her back with his strong hands, and sucked each hot bud until they were slippery from his saliva. The feel of her hair dancing across his wrists emitted pheromones he didn't know he had. Just the feel of her hair, for Christ's sake, almost took him to his peak.

The rest of her body needed him. She ached within his grasp, and it was so evident, due to her skin trembling. His lips left her breasts and made a streak from her collar bone to her navel, dipping inside the small pucker, and licking. That wasn't enough for him; thus his descent continued to the cotton-covered mound of her sex, kissing before lowering to her slick folds. _Christ! Where am I? have I finally reached my eternal resting place? _Troy knew he could live his life between her thighs and not have another thought about anything else.

His tongue devoured her, and the hammering began again, a stiff, deep, sweltering orgasm that made her legs weak. Words caught in her throat as he pulled on her clit, rocking it, nailing it, making it submit to him. "Troy! Troy! Lay me down. I need to be wrapped around you."

Quickly he stepped from the rest of the spandex, tossed away what was left of her playboy bunny costume, and lifted her into her arms. Glee carried him from the door to the blanket. Just looking at her exited face took him where he needed to be. He didn't have to hide his emotions from her, for fear of being called a five-year-old snake in the damn grass, a warthog, or anything her then-eleven-year-old mind could concoct.

They were now on the same page

* * *

**_urgent msg. plz read! plz read!_**

sorry i've have not updated in a while. really busy in school and i got anew harddrive for my computer so i lost the chapters i already wrote.

but i will be putting this story on hold for a while until i find time to write at least 5 of the chapters. that you to all my readers and i hope you understand..

love you all,

xoxo

brit brit


End file.
